


Since I've Been Loving You

by ItsametaphorGwil



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsametaphorGwil/pseuds/ItsametaphorGwil
Summary: Comforting Gwil after a breakup but you didn’t realize that they broke up with his other half because they’re in love with you and he confesses.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Original Female Character(s), Gwilym Lee/Reader, Gwilym Lee/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bohemian Rhapsody Cast Summer 2020Event





	Since I've Been Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesfortheredj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesfortheredj/gifts).



The tall welsh man sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, the frustration getting to him. 

An awkward silence fell over the two, the pale blue lounge clock ticking over the seconds that passed by. His girlfriend of three years, Khloe paced up and down, his words seeming foreign as she tried to process what he had said. 

“Please stop pacing...it’s not going to make anything any better or worse” he finally spoke up after a couple of minutes of silence. 

Exhaling a breath, the blonde turned to him, her eyes red from the tears she had cried before, now replaced with hurt and almost angry look. “Me stop? Me? You’re the one who has been acting weird for the past month and as soon as I ask you what’s wrong, you blow up in my face! Let me guess, you’re cheating, aren’t you?” 

Gwil quickly stood from his seated position on the couch, his long legs carrying him to stand in front of the hysterical woman. “Cheat? Do you think so lowly of me that you think I’d cheat on you? I’ve already told you that work has been very stressful lately” 

“I don’t think that lowly of you but the signs are all there. What else do you expect me to think, Gwilym!? You use work as an excuse all the time that now it just doesn’t cut it!” 

“You knew exactly what you were getting into when we started dating, Khloe! I try my hardest to spend as much time as I can with you but all you do is make plans for other things and avoid me” he ran a hand through his hair again “I don’t know what’s going on and what the problem is but lately I feel like all we’ve done is get further apart. We fight over the stupidest of things and you no longer show any emotion when I say ‘I love you’. It’s no longer a relationship, more like we’re roommates” 

“So, what are you saying?” she looked at him, tears beginning to collect in the corner of her eyes. 

Gwilym took a deep breath as he worked through what he was about to say in his head before deciding it was for the best. “What I am saying is that I think we should go our separate ways before one of us hurts the other more. The past couple of years have been amazing but with time it has begun to fade and I don’t think I love you like I did when we first met.” 

Khloe hung her head in defeat, she always knew this day was coming but could never come to terms with admitting it. “I understand...it was nice while it lasted. I’ll have your belongings packed and sent to your apartment.” 

He nodded gently as he grabbed his jacket and phone “thank you and please, if you ever need anything, don’t forget I’m here for you.” with that said he carried his slender frame out the door. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was that argument that had made Gwilym go to the only place he knew he would be welcomed with open arms, especially at nine fifty-seven at night. 

His knuckles, pale from the cold of winter, thudded against the solid oak door as he pulled his coat tighter around his athletic frame. 

Y/N had just sat down with a hot cup of tea on the couch, getting ready to watch Y/F/S. The thuds on the door taking her by surprise. 

Placing her cup down on the table beside her, she moved to the hallway to open the door. 

“Gwil! What are you doing here? Have you been crying? Here come in” she stepped to the side, ushering him inside “Let me get your coat, can I get you a coffee or a tea?” 

“A tea would be nice thank you” he sniffled as he shrugged the heavy jacket off his shoulders so she could hang it up before moving to sit on the couch in the lounge. 

Y/N returned with a steaming hot cup of tea and a plate of freshly cooked Welsh cakes, Gwil’s favorites, and one of the many things he loved about her, the way you went out of your way to learn how to bake his favorite sweet treats. 

He quietly thanked her as he cupped the steaming brew between his cold hands, the tip of his nose rosy from the changes in temperature. He had never been a conflicted man but that day Charity had introduced you both on set and all the times you spent time together, even with the company of other friends, Gwilym Lee found himself falling more and more for Y/N. 

“What’s happened that you’re here all teary-eyed and cold?” she asked as she moved to sit beside him, her pale blue mug in hand. A mug that had come to be more of an accessory as it was always in the makeup trailer and never close to empty. 

“I-me and Khloe broke it off” he sniffled as tears began to form, he didn’t even understand why he was getting emotional over the situation as he was the one who was in love with someone else. “I just feel like we’ve grown so far apart that it’s no longer salvageable” 

She gave him a sympathetic smile as she rubbed his back once the mug had been placed down. Months before Y/N had been in the same position but she didn’t want to admit that she had felt for the man before her at the time, especially as he was in a very happy relationship or so it had seemed. “I’m so sorry, Gwil. These things happen and I know it's hard to let go but you’ll eventually find that special someone and this will all be a small memory that will mean nothing” 

The Welshman leaned into her comforting touch as he listened to what she was saying. He desperately wanted to admit why he decided to completely break things off with his girlfriend but didn’t want to face rejection. “Thank you, I knew that I could count on you not to turn me away and to make the best Welsh cakes a man has ever tasted, you’re the best Y/N/N!” 

Y/N pulled him in for a hug “in the words of John Deacon, you’re my best friend” she grinned softly as his face lit up at her words. 

After the two pulled away from their embrace, Y/N settled into the couch to watch Y/F/S, a comfortable silence falling over the two. 

Gwilym occasionally glanced over at his friend admiring the way her Y/H/C hair contrasted against her Y/E/C. His breath taken away, it was getting harder and harder for him not to admit his feelings. Clearing his throat, he turned to his best friend. 

“Y/N, I haven’t been fully honest with you on why me and Khloe broke up and you deserve to know the truth” he spoke softly although he messed with a loose thread that dangled from his sweater. 

The girl turned to look at him with concern and worry, her eyebrow raised. “What do you mean you weren’t fully honest? You know you can tell me anything right, I’ll never judge you.” 

Gwil took a deep breath as he took a hold of her delicate hand “Yes me and Khloe broke up because we were drifting further and further apart but it would’ve been fixable but...” he glanced over at her 

“but?” she squeezed his hand to let him know he could continue 

“I...I was in love with another girl and I didn’t want to lead Khloe on and hurt her more than I already have” his gaze then moved to the floor. “and that girl is you...” 

“Me? You love me?” she was surprised but her heart began to thump as she lifted his chin so his ocean blues eyes met her Y/E/C “Why have you never mentioned this before? Gwil, I’m crazy for you and I didn’t want to ruin things between you and your girlfriend.” 

A sigh of relief left his lips at her words, his eyes flicked between her eyes and her beautiful plump lips. Taking his chance, the brunette male swooped in, smashing his lips against the young girls. 

Y/N let her eyes flutter shut as her hand moved from his chin to caress his stubble covered cheeks, she couldn’t believe what was happening, her best friend and the ultimate crush was kissing her. 

It would be cliché to say that Gwilym could feel the sparks radiate between the two as soon as their lips met. He knew from that moment it was the right choice and that she was the one. 

Pulling away he placed his forehead against hers “I love you, Y/N” 

“I love you too, Gwilym” 


End file.
